Deux croissants et demi
by Tyanilisha
Summary: La joie de vivre en couple, un petit déjeuner qui tourne au drame. Parce que l'un n'a pas réussi à dire non, et que l'autre n'a rien vu. Enfin, presque.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'idée. L'ai volée. Presqu'arrachée.

Auteure : Moi, mais le bureau des réclamations c'est Chibi_Tsubasa. Et l'idée, c'est elle aussi.

Couple : Hibari x Gokudera. Ah ? Il faut citer les numéros ? J'ai jamais eu la mémoire des chiffres.

Résumé : Ils sont en couple, life is beautiful, sun shine. Enfin, ils passent leur temps à se disputer, mais c'est normal. Sauf que la dispute de ce matin, ça ne va pas du tout. Ou comment exploiter le passé gustatif de Gokudera, en dégoûtant les lecteurs des croissants.

Note : Ecrit sur suggestion de Chibi_Tsubasa , en écoutant _Pas assez de toi_ en boucle. Ah, ne lisez pas si vous adorez vraiment les croissants. Vous ne les regarderez plus jamais de la même manière.

**

* * *

Deux croissants et demi**

-"Mange."

Le regard vert immense croisa les yeux noirs, et la tension dans la pièce monta en flèche.

Gokudera vivait depuis à peine deux jours chez son petit-ami, et celui-ci avait déjà mis le doigt surs ses petites habitudes, et ne se gênait pas pour les critiquer, mais c'était normal. C'était Hibari, après tout. Et Gokudera ne concédait pas le moindre pouce de terrain. Hibari non plus. Donc depuis deux jours, les confrontations comme celle de ce matin étaient monnaie courante. Mais la différence, c'est qu'aucune jusque là n'avait résidé sur la nourriture. Plus exactement la quantité de nourriture absorbée par le métis italien.

Gokudera avait un appétit digne d'hibird.

Et ça, ça Hibari ne pouvait pas le supporter. Déjà qu'il se demandait où son amant trouvait toute son énergie, mais le voir picorer trois miettes à peine, ça il ne l'acceptait pas. Peut-être parce que quelque part, Hibari se sentait responsable que le lycée n'offre pas de bourse, et que Gokudera ait du cumuler les jobs pour joindre les deux bouts, et sauter régulièrement des repas. Hibari a besoin de s'imposer, et il ne baisse pas la tête.

Entre eux, la source du conflit attendant d'être mangée, le sac de croissants, dans lequel le chef disciplinaire de Naminori s'est déjà servi. Gokudera a pioché un croissant, l'a à moitié émietté, à moitié mangé en buvant son café noir sans sucre. Et c'est tout.

Hibari n'a pas envie de voir son amant s'écrouler ou faire un malaise dans son lycée.

Et il est aveugle, Hibari.

Il ne voit que les miettes du premier croissant, et les deux qui restent dans le sac en papier éventré. Son bol vide, et la tasse de Gokudera presque vide se font face. Et il ne voie rien.

Hibari refuse de céder, sur ce point, il est persuadé d'avoir raison, et sans doute qu'il a raison. Gokudera devrait manger plus.

Il ne voit pas les joues pâles qui se sont colorées de rouge, sauf que ce n'est pas de la colère. Gokudera est fou de rage, ça il refuse qu'on lui dicte, et il est prêt à tout faire sauter. Quitte à en venir aux mains. A revenir sur son couple. Sauf que la rage est accompagnée d'une boule dans la gorge, et son ventre se noue, son cœur bat vite. Comme celui d'un petit oiseau. Il lui fait presque mal, à cogner comme ça. Et dans son dos, il sent une goutte de sueur qui vient coller sa chemise à sa peau.

Il essaie d'entrouvrir les lèvres, de placer un non implacable, un non qui fera comprendre à son amant qu'il ne doit surtout pas se mêler de ça. Sauf qu'il n'y arrive pas, comme si son cœur battait fort au point d'en gêner ses cordes vocales, et il sent son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, sans parvenir à déglutir. Il sait ce qu'il se passe. Et quelque part, il préfère autant faire semblant d'être sûr de lui et furieux contre Hibari de le remettre en question. Et hormis les deux tâches rouges, le visage de Gokudera est blême, presque inquiétant, avec ses yeux verts immenses, si grands, qui brillent, parce qu'il y a déjà un trop plein d'eau salée, un tout petit trop plein, juste un peu trop, un petit trop qui les fait briller, les perles vertes. Sauf qu'Hibari ne voit que les croissants, les restes pitoyables du premier croissant, et il ne pense qu'à son lycée, l'heure qui passe, son amant un peu trop mince.

Il a besoin que Gokudera plie. Juste sur un point. Maintenant.

Il oublie totalement les mois qu'il a passés à approcher le jeune homme, à aller au delà du visage blasé qui ne s'éclairait que pour le Juudaime. Les mois passés à essayer de déchiffrer et comprendre cette insurrection aux règles sur pattes. L'herbivore qui provoque.

Ça doit être le matin. Ou peut-être le temps qui est trop calme, le ciel trop bleu, pour deux personnes gardiennes des Nuages et de la Tempête. Le soleil brille trop gentiment, un peu, pas trop. Il y a des jours où tout est si parfait que c'en est insupportable pour les nerfs et que le premier prétexte est le bon.

Ou juste qu'Hibari n'a pas l'habitude d'habiter avec quelqu'un. Qu'il a besoin de garder le contrôle.

Les minutes s'éternisent.

Gokudera sent le poing qu'il a serré sous la table trembler, et la boule dans sa gorge qui grossit, et la peur, subite, brutale, totalement irrationnelle. Comme si Hibari pouvait le quitter pour deux croissants. Mais si ce n'était que deux croissants. Comme s'il allait devoir retourner vivre seul, ou que le Juudaime allait le renvoyer. Comme si en ne cédant pas, il provoquerait la fin du monde. Dans son dos, la chemise a totalement collé à la peau sous l'effet de sa transpiration. Pourtant, il continue de faire front sans baisser les yeux à son amant.

-"Mange."

Deuxième avertissement. Gokudera se retient de sursauter et se sent comme un animal pris au piège. Il a totalement oublié le nombre de fois qu'il a provoqué de son plein gré son amant, sans la moindre peur, et le nombre de fois qu'il a assumé ses actes sans problème.

Il relâche la respiration qu'il retenait inconsciemment. Mais il n'arrive pas à la reprendre.

Et Hibari qui ne remarque pas combien leur bataille s'éternise, tout cela pour deux malheureux croissants, une pauvre victoire sur son amant, la satisfaction de lui servir à quelque chose, de prendre soin de lui. Mais Gokudera n'est pas un animal dont on prend soin.

Il est infiniment plus fragile.

Il est humain.

Hibari oublie que Gokudera est plus qu'un simple herbivore, qu'il est beaucoup plus complexe que ça. Gokudera, c'est celui qui revient jour après jour au lycée avec une tenue non conforme. Celui qui continue de hurler dans les couloirs, et de détruire occasionnellement le bâtiment, de jour comme de nuit. Et qui fume dans l'enceinte du lycée. Malgré tout ça, grâce à tout ça, Hibari l'aime. Mais il oublie que Gokudera a souvent une raison pour réagir en défi de l'autorité, et qu'il se renferme si facilement.

Ce n'est rien, deux croissants.

C'est moins dangereux et moins malodorant qu'une cigarette. Pourtant, Hibari supporte les cigarettes de son amant. Et Hibari ne baisse pas les yeux, ne détourne pas la tête, inflexible.

Et Gokudera sent son poing sous la table qui tremble, qui tremble, qui cogne presque la table.

Quand il cède, le jeune homme aux prunelles vertes et brillantes sent le soulagement le submerger, son cœur bat toujours aussi vite, et encore plus fort, mais la boule dans sa gorge se désagrège, et le poids sur ses épaules disparaît. Et ses yeux ne quittent pas ceux d'Hibari.

Il tend la main droite.

Yeux dans les yeux de son amant.

Il saisit un croissant maintenant froid, doré, encore appétissant normalement.

Le regard vert plongé dans son double bleu sombre.

Le bout du croissant touche les lèvres, et Hibari ne voit toujours rien, alors que le passage est presque forcé. Gokudera mâche à peine, et avale.

Les yeux dans les yeux, pour demander une dernière fois si c'est vraiment ce qu'Hibari veut.

En sentant la première bouchée descendre dans sa gorge, Gokudera sent que quelque chose vient de se briser à l'intérieur, quelque part dans sa tête, il n'y a plus ni soulagement, ni colère, ni rien. Rien que de la tristesse, la résignation. L'envie de demander à Hibari pourquoi il lui fait ça. Le sentiment d'être un enfant puni sans savoir pourquoi. L'envie de hurler 'T'es fier de toi, connard ?". Et la tristesse, qui lui tord les entrailles, se déversant, glaciale, inéluctable.

Il avale la deuxième bouchée.

Gokudera est persuadé un instant qu'il va vomir, mais non. Le feuilleté descend lentement, mais surement.

Il ne lâche surtout pas son petit-ami des yeux, parce que sinon, rien que l'idée de toucher la viennoiserie deviendra insupportable. Il finit le premier croissant dans un silence qui lui est devenu insupportable. Hibari, debout, de l'autre côté de la table, le toise, et ce qu'il peut détester ça déjà en temps normal. Chaque bouchée l'écœure. Et il crève d'envie de recracher chaque bouchée, mais il ne le fait pas.

Gokudera n'espère même pas être exempté du deuxième croissant, et il commence à le manger. Alors le chef disciplinaire de Naminori se détourne, et part se chausser dans l'entrée juste à côté, le métis a déjà ingurgité la moitié du deuxième croissant quand la porte se referme.

Hibari part toujours plus tôt pour arriver en premier dans le bâtiment de son lycée.

Le jeune homme attablé dans la cuisine continue de manger.

Jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Ensuite, ses bras pendent mollement de chaque côté de la chaise, et il ne bouge plus. Le goût gras dans sa bouche se teinte de salé, alors qu'il a froncé les sourcils. Une part de lui hurle qu'il ne pleurera pas pour deux malheureux croissants, mais la voix est noyée sous le flot de dégoût pur et simple. Gokudera sent encore sur lui les deux yeux noirs, et toute la certitude rationnelle et sensée qu'Hibari ne peut pas l'abandonner pour deux croissants, et que même dans ce cas, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde, a disparu.

Les autres peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, non ?

Peu importe ce que pense Hibari, il n'a pas besoin de lui, peu importe ce que pensait sa famille, il n'a besoin de personne, juste être au service du Juudaime. Sauf qu'il a beau se dire ça, il les a mangés, les croissants, et pourtant, il n'a plus besoin de personne, il peut se débrouiller seul. Besoin de personne.

Non, ça, Gokudera n'arrive pas à s'en convaincre, il sait qu'il ne pense pas correctement, qu'il sait qu'il peut se bercer de n'importe quoi, ce ne sont que des mensonges, qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans son raisonnement, un rouage brisé, mais par dessus tout, il y a cette sensation de décevoir, exacerbé par la solitude soudaine qui a envahi les lieux, parce qu'il est seul dans la maison de son petit ami. Pas chez lui.

Pas chez lui.

Pas chez lui.

Pourquoi il ne peut pas juste tout envoyer en l'air, comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi n'en a t'il même pas envie ?

C'est pas juste, et ça lui parait normal, que ce soit injuste, et il sait qu'il ne devrait pas penser comme ça, pas réagir comme ça. La fêlure dans sa tête se propage dans sa poitrine, et son cœur repart à cent à l'heure, son estomac lui remonte dans la gorge, ses bras s'enroulent brutalement autour de son ventre. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappe, tandis qu'il se courbe. Gokudera ne veut pas vomir. Surtout pas. Gokudera ne veut pas décevoir.

Il a mal au ventre à en pleurer, et la boule dans sa gorge est de retour, bien plus désagréable, et bien plus exigeante. Il resserre la prise de ses mains sur sa chemise blanche de son uniforme, tordant le tissu à le déchirer. Toute l'angoisse vient se cristalliser dans son système digestif, augmentant le malaise et la douleur.

Mais il est grand maintenant ! Merde !

Il contrôle son régime alimentaire maintenant ! Il mange ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, maintenant. Il est majeur, autonome.

Sauf qu'il a cédé face à Hibari, il l'a laissé le forcer à manger, il les a mangés, les deux croissants.

Il ne rendra pas les croissants d'Hibari. Point.

Sauf que ça ne suffit pas, que c'est déjà trop tard. Un liquide acide vient lui brûler la gorge, et Gokudera se lève d'un bond, renversant sa chaise, et se précipite, se cogne dans les murs, son épaule percute de plein fouet l'embrasure d'une porte mais il ne s'arrête pas, il continue sa course coûte coûte, pour tomber à genoux, la tête penchée au dessus de la lunette des toilettes. Des spasmes secouent tout son corps, et les deux croissants et demi, le café noir, tout termine dans la cuvette blanche. Mais l'estomac de Gokudera ne se calme pas, et il continue de vomir une bile acide, qui attaque son palais et sa langue.

Ses bras toujours enroulés autour de lui-même, Gokudera est tremblant et couvert de sueur, toujours attaqué par les contractions de son estomac, et Gokudera se sent connement trahi.

Parce qu'il est tout seul.

Parce qu'Hibari l'a laissé seul.

Parce qu'il lui a ordonné de manger ces deux foutus croissants.

Parce que maintenant, la page de sa soeur, la page de son enfance devrait être tournée, et il en veut à son corps de réagir comme ça.

La douleur ne reflue pas, et il ne sait plus s'il a mal à cause de ses crampes, s'il a mal d'être trahi, s'il a mal de se décevoir. De ne pas être capable de manger deux foutus croissants pour son amant. Entre deux spasmes, il se balance d'avant en arrière, toujours courbé, incapable de se redresser. Il réalise à peine les larmes qui dévalent son visage, dont le goût salé qui perle sur ses lèvres peine à chasser quelques instants le goût horrible de la bile.

Et il pense aux plats de sa soeur, et sa soeur aussi le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il mange. Toutes les heures durant lesquelles il a servi de cobayes pour expériences culinaires. Et le regard accusateur de son père quand son père le trouvait en pleine nuit, penché au dessus des toilettes, ou d'un lavabo, à vomir tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler. Minable petit avorton.

Sauf qu'Hibari n'est pas son père, que logiquement, censément, Hibari ne saura même pas qu'il n'a pas réussi à les garder, ses croissants.

Et ça, c'est à la fois super, et extrêmement insupportable comme pensée. Parce que ça veut dire que la scène risque de se reproduire. Et rien que de songer aux bouchées qui glissait dans sa gorge, il est à nouveau pris de spasmes, et doit se repencher au dessus de la cuvette. Ça commence comme ça, puis il ne peut plus s'empêcher d'y penser tout le temps.

Gokudera sait comment ça risque de finir. Il y pensera à chaque fois qu'un regard se posera sur lui pendant le repas, et il ne supportera plus de garder quoique ce soit dans son estomac. Et il maigrira, et d'autres personnes risquent de s'en apercevoir. Et Hibari ne voudra plus de lui. Parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler, parce qu'il sera juste un poids. Minable petit avorton.

Minable petit avorton.

Les plats de sa soeur, et les yeux aussi verts que les siens qui ne le lâcheront pas.

Minable petit avorton.

Et encore retour aux toilettes.

Minable petit avorton.

Et à la douleur familière et toujours plus insupportable.

Minable petit avorton.

Retour à la solitude.

Minable.

Avorton.

Minable avorton.

* * *

Hibari s'avance calmement vers son lycée.

Il profite de ce moment de la matinée, quand tous sont réveillés, ou presque, mais que personne n'est encore dehors. Les rues sont quasi désertes, et il les surveille. Il a un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne s'explique pas. Parce que ce matin tout va bien. Son herbivore vit avec lui, et la cohabitation se passe plutôt bien. Même si son herbivore a quelques petits défauts.

La scène d'il y a quelques minutes ne cesse de repasser dans sa tête, à son grand agacement.

Même si le visage de son amant est plus que plaisant, il ne devrait penser qu'à son lycée maintenant, pour toute la journée.

Il devrait se sentir satisfait de sa victoire, mais pas du tout. Comme si ce n'était pas normal que Gokudera ait cédé.

Le soleil le réchauffe agréablement, tout est calme, pas de voyou alentours, et son herbivore devait avoir mieux mangé ce matin, donc la journée a forcément bien commencé.

La cour du lycée est déserte.

Le visage rougi de Gokudera envahit sa tête.

Pas de dégradations nocturnes, il semblerait qu'exceptionnellement, la nuit ait été calme. Normale. Pas comme la scène de ce matin. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. Désormais certain que cette idée allait le poursuivre toute la journée s'il ne prenait pas le temps de la raisonner, Hibari s'installa sur le toi, profitant du calme ambiant pour donner son entière attention à ses souvenirs encore tout frais du petit déjeuner.

Les miettes dorées qui jonchent la table, la cafetière fumante, le jus de fruit glacé et coloré.

Puis les deux rescapés du carnage.

L'énervement de voir que son herbivore ne se nourrit pas correctement. Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, après tout. Le duel visuel, son herbivore avait l'air furieux, mais il avait reconnu sa supériorité, et ça ne va pas du tout.

Gokudera, reconnaître la supériorité de quelqu'un d'autre que son Juudaime ? Pas qu'Hibari doute de son autorité naturelle, ou de la justesse de sa volonté.

Tout est toujours calme à Naminori. Il y a encore du temps avant la première sonnerie.

Tout a intérêt à rester calme. Ou il mordra tout à mort.

Il se lève et file dans les couloirs, pour sortir du lycée, marchant à une vitesse impressionnante. Après tout, autant se débarrasser de ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui pourrit sa journée. Dommage qu'un pressentiment ne se morde pas à mort. Et ainsi, il pourra même profiter de son amant quelques minutes, plutôt que de devoir attendre l'heure du déjeuner.

Contrairement à ce qu'il devrait se passer, il ne croise pas son herbivore dans les rues, et en arrivant, il trouve ses chaussures rangées dans l'entrée, exactement comme elles l'ont été la veille au soir. Il se déchausse, puis la première chose qu'il aperçoit, c'est la table dans la cuisine, pas débarrassée, juste abandonnée telle quelle, peut-être avec quelques miettes en plus depuis son départ. Une chaise est couchée au sol, nuisant au bon ordre de la pièce. La cafetière ne fume plus, son contenu est froid à présent.

Pas de trace de son herbivore. La maison est silencieuse.

Presque silencieuse, corrige Hibari en entendant un bruit étrange, qui l'oblige à s'immobiliser pour mieux le percevoir et pour pouvoir le localiser.

Ce sont des sanglots, et des éclaboussures.

Le lycéen s'avance silencieusement dans le couloir, et dépasse sa chambre, leur chambre, depuis deux jours, avec Gokudera. Il avance comme pour prendre un étudiant en flagrant délit de manquement aux règles de Naminori. Les sanglots deviennent plus forts, et il sait qu'il est sur la bonne voix.

A contrejour, il aperçoit une petite silhouette voûté sur elle même, qui se balance doucement. En s'approchant il distingue les tremblements. Puis, alors qu'il peut presque toucher le corps devant lui, la silhouette se redresse un tout petit peu, se tend, et vomit, un peu. L'odeur est infecte.

Le cœur d'Hibari rate un battement quand l'information arrive à son cerveau. C'est son amant, qui se tient là, à genoux, et qui reprend un mouvement de balancier. Tout le maigre corps tremble, entre les sanglots et les spasmes.

C'est son amant, qui a étroitement entouré son ventre de ses bras, et se balance dans l'espoir de faire diminuer la douleur, de s'apaiser.

Soudain, Gokudera tourne la tête vers lui, son visage baigné de larmes, la bouche ouverte qui cherche de l'air et laisse échapper des sanglots lourds. Les traits de son herbivore se figent quand il le reconnait. Puis son visage, ses yeux, sa posture entière devient celle d'un enfant pris en faute.

Et Hibari réalise que c'est lui qui a fait ça.

Quelle victoire.

Il voit les lèvres sèches articuler un pardon qui se perd dans le silence de la maison, et Gokudera tourne la tête en catastrophe pour laisser échapper encore un peu de bile. Hibari s'accroupit près de lui, et ramène délicatement les mèches argentées humides de sueur derrière les oreilles de son amant. Des effluves aigres lui sautent au visage, mais il ne se recule pas. Hibari a toujours pris ses responsabilités jusqu'au bout. Il ne reculera pas aujourd'hui, alors que son herbivore l'a regardé comme un enfant pris en faute, les yeux embués, rougis.

C'est terrible, ce genre de regard.

Surtout quand on ne comprend pas, qu'on ne veut pas comprendre pourquoi il est là, ce regard.

Mais Hibari ne se voile pas la face. Il passe un bras sur les épaules courbées, pour forcer son amant à reposer contre lui. Il frotte de sa main le bras de Gokudera, tentative vaine pour faire cesser les tremblements. Il a compris pourquoi son herbivore est dans cet état. Les croissants. Connaissant la soeur de son amant, et les réactions dudit amant face à sa soeur, il aurait dû savoir que la nourriture serait un sujet qui mériterait dérogation. Et beaucoup de délicatesse.

Il y a encore quelques remontées de liquide, mais petit à petit, Gokudera sent son estomac se calmer. Tous ses muscles restent bandés, et il se refuse à s'appuyer sur Hibari, qui est revenu, pour lui. Totalement irrationnellement, il se dit qu'il est peut-être revenu parce qu'il a su qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder les croissants.

Le bras sur ses épaules ne le rassure pas du tout. Il a l'impression d'être une bête traquée, et il s'en veut, et en veut à Hibari. Parce qu'il l'a vu dans cet état. Parce que c'est un peu sa faute.

Gokudera frissonne en sentant la chaleur qui émane du corps de son amant, et ferme les yeux. Ne pas l'affronter tout de suite, c'est tout ce qu'il demande.

-"Tu es gelé."

La voix est neutre, un peu inquiète, Hibari le prend précautionneusement contre lui, soucieux de ne pas réenclencher une crise de vomissements. Mais l'herbivore se débat, un peu.

-"Calme-toi, ou ça va recommencer."

Gokudera est raide entre ses bras, il est toujours secoué par les sanglots, mais désormais, il est silencieux, comme craignant une punition.

Une autre punition analyse Hibari, une punition de plus que le gavage des croissants. Une punition pour ne pas avoir gardé les croissants dans son estomac. Le chef de la discipline caresse doucement le visage blafard, et moite.

-"Pardon."

Les yeux verts s'ouvrent en sursaut, et ils sont si colorés dans ce visage blanc, encadré de mèches grises.

Hibari secoue la tête.

Il aurait dû savoir que Gokudera avait ou a des problèmes avec la nourriture.

Entre sa soeur, et après, son amant lui avait lui-même avoué à mi-mot que les repas dépendaient de ses besoins en explosifs, il aurait dû savoir.

Bien sûr que Gokudera mangeait peu. Et lui, il avait brisé son équilibre, ce qu'il reproche quotidiennement à la bande gravitant autour du Juudaime, de briser l'équilibre de Naminori. Lui il avait brisé l'équilibre de la personne qu'il aimait.

Parce qu'il l'aime, Gokudera, rien que le coup au coeur actuel le prouverait.

L'inquiétude, douloureuse, que l'autre ne lui fasse plus confiance du tout.

Un tiraillement sur son uniforme le tire de ses pensées. Les bras de son amant de sont détendus un peu, et de ses mains qui doivent être glacées, il a attrapé le tissu blanc de l'uniforme. Puis Gokudera se recule un peu pour mieux l'enlacer, et poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il entend la respiration agitée, referme ses bras sur le corps agité de tremblements. Et cette étreinte leur fait du bien, elle soulage et soigne un peu les deux adolescents. Elle apporte un peu de baume au cœur.

Hibari a complètement oublié le lycée, il songe à faire couler un bain chaud à son herbivore, à le coucher, à rester près de lui, pas pour se faire pardonner. Il a demandé pardon, et Gokudera a accepté ses excuses.

Gokudera qui l'enlace toujours, toute angoisse envolée, soulagé à un point qu'on n'imagine pas. Bien sûr qu'Hibari ne le laissera jamais à cause de deux croissants et demi. Et en sentant ses bras autour de sa taille, il reprend pied dans la réalité, même s'il se sent malade, faible comme un chaton, il est apaisé. Vraiment apaisé.

-"Je t'aime."

Le souffle du murmure caresse l'oreille d'Hibari, qui ressert ses bras autour de son amant.

Finalement, ils restent encore un long moment comme ça avant de bouger.

La première journée de cours que le chef disciplinaire de Naminori manqua.

_Fin_

* * *

J'attends avec impatience de savoir si c'est complètement OOC ou pas. _On_ m'a dit que non. Votre avis ?

**Tyanilisha**


End file.
